A gaara love story Info
by pretttykitty789
Summary: Its funny.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Amara (means unfading flower; grace)

Age: 14 (you started school late. you will find out why later)

Personality: Mainly quite, can be loud and hyper sometimes. Can be a perv (Thanks to her friend Myra). Over prtective of friends and little kids. Acts dumb sometimes (usually from lack of sleep or to much sugar).

Name: Myra

Age:15

Personality:loud at times. likes to cause mistchife (Lol I can't spell). Lazy, a perv and is bi (if you don't like it don't read).Is like a sister to you.

Name:Vera

Age:15

Personality: It changes alot (no she is not bi- polar). mainly keeps to herself like you. Is lazy like Myra (Thats why vera and myra are 15 and still genin they are to lazy to do anything). vera is also like a sister to you.


	2. Chapter 2

you: you know I am surprised we made it to the chunin exams.

Myra: Why do you say that?

you: Because you and Vera are lazy. so, I did not think you would want to come.

Vera: True, but we know you want to be a chunin. so, we came because you need a 3 man squad for thefirst couple of parts of the chunin exams.

you: Aww... Thanks you guys. yous the best!

Myra & Vera: we know.

you guys got to yous hotel room and put your stuff in there. you kept your weapon pouch on and you also carried your Kantans. Just incase you needed it.

you:I want to go look around.

Myra:ok I'll go to

vera: yes me too.

you: ok lets go.

you 3 were walking around when you saw a girl with pink hair chasing after 3 little kids & a boy wearing to much orange. Then you saw one of the little kids bump into an older kid. so, you and your teammates hid & watched.

Mr. facepaint guy: Do you need something?

Mr. orange: Konahamaru.

Mr. facepaint guy: So does this hurt punk?

Purple lady:Put him down kankuro. you know you'll pay for it later.

Pink girl: hey I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault.

Mr. Orange: you better take your hands off him right now.

Kankuro: We got a few minutes before he gets here. Lets mess with these punks' huh?


	3. Chapter 3

you couldn't take it anymore. you jumped out of your hiding spot & had your kantana at his throat. No one saw it coming mot even you teammates. vera quickly threw a kuni at Kankuro's droped the kid. But before konohamaru hit the ground Myra caught him and set him down gently by his friends. Just then you sensed something coming at you from behind. you moved Kantana from Kankuro's neck to block what might have hit you. you herd a soft thunk and looked down to find a pebble.

you: ok, honestly who throws a pebble? Really?

you look to find a boy in blue who strangly resembles a cakotoo holding a pebble. That really Ticked you off so you run ( when you run its lightening fast) up behind him. you hit him in the back of the head really hard (well to him at least you really only used your pinky finger and poked him) & he fell face first into the ground.

you: Hn... stupid prick I am on your side!

pink girl: Aaaahhhh. sasuke! Are you ok?

sasuke: ya. I am fine sakura!

Myra: Hey! No need to be an ass! She was making sure you were ok! you stupid Cakotoo!

Mr. orange: wow! Haha! A girl beat Sasuke!

Sasuke: Shut up Naruto.

you: Hey! Next time you throw something at someone make sure they can't beat you to the ground.

Myra: Yeah & with there pinky finger none the less.

Vera: umm... I think we should check on this sasuke guy. He might have a broken nose & kankuro has a big wound on his hand from my kuni.

you:ok I'll check on stupid cakotoo head and you look at mr. face paint.

Vera goes to Kankuro and heals his hand. While you a sasuke & heal his nose. you look in the tree sasuke was in before to see a boy with red hair.


	4. Chapter 4

You: Look a panda monkey!

Vera: What?

Myra: Wtf is a panda monkey?

You: Not sure. He remeonds me of a panda and he is handing upside down like a monkey. So I

put the 2 togather and got panda monkey.

Mr. panda monkey: Kankuro back off. Your an embarrassment to our village.

You turned to Kankuro to find him right in your face. You freaked out, not liking people in your bubble unless you knew them well. So, you head butted him.

Kankuro: Ow... Oh hey Gaara.

Gaara: Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?

Kankuro: Uh... I know. I mean they challenged us. They srarted the whole thing really. See here's what happened.

Gaara: Shut up or I'll kill you.

Kankuro: Uh... Right. I was totally out of line. I... I'm sorry Gaara I was totally out of line.

Gaara: I'm sorry for any trouble he caused. Let's go we didn't come here to play games.

(skipping the whole explanation for why they are here. Skipping to intros)

Sasuke: Hey! You identify yourself.

Temari: Hmm... You mean me?

Sasuke: No. him. The guy with the gourd on his back.

Gaara: My name is Gaara of the dessert. I am curous about you to. As well as those 3 girls. Who are you?

Sasuke: I am Sasuke Uchiha.

You: I am Amara.

Myra: The name is Myra.

Vera: And I am Vera.

Naruto:Hi there I bet your dying to know my name right?

Gaara: I couldn't care less.

Myra: What about you? In the purple.

Temari:I am Temari of the dessert.

You: And you with the face paint?

Kankuro: I am kankuro of the desset.

Then they left. Almost the whole time your eyes were glued to Gaara. The look in his eyes... it was lonely, deadly and had never felt love. You could tell.


End file.
